The Secret Room
by Dayraider
Summary: Marth takes is lover, Roy, to a secret hideaway.  Rated M for lemony smex.


The Secret Room

"Marth!" the redhead complained as a blindfold slowly slid down his face, obstructing his sight. "What's this all about?"

The blue-haired swordsman chuckled as he ensured the blindfold's effectiveness by making a face that was sure to have made his lover break out in hysterics, if it would have been seen. "You'll just have to see, Roy," he said as he reached down and took the youth's hand in his. "Trust me, you'll love this." He then led the confused brawler down the long, deserted corridor of the Smash Mansion.

"Can't I at least have a hint?" Roy whispered after a few minutes of blind walking.

"Nope," chuckled Marth as he slowed to a stop. "Okay, we're about to go down some stairs. I'll guide you."

"If I fall, I'm going to kill you," Roy smirked, taking a tentative step down. He truthfully had no idea where his lover was taking him. All he did know was that they were in the older section of the Smash Mansion. He was surprised when, after a few more minutes and another stairwell, Marth stopped. The sound of keys and then the clicking of a lock confirmed that they must have been at their destination. "Where are we?" he asked as Marth led him into a room, locking the door behind them. He then caught the scent of vanilla on the air. "Candles?" he asked, knowing his lover's favorite scent.

"Sometimes, you are too smart for your own good," Marth said as he stopped Roy in the middle of the room.

Roy chuckled knowingly, but quickly stopped when he felt his leg slowly being lifted. "Marth, what are you doing?" He then felt his boot and sock removed.

"Oh…just getting you ready," Marth replied, lifting Roy's other leg and removing the other boot and sock.

"Wait a minute," Roy grinned. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He then felt his shirt slowly being unbuttoned.

"And what's that?" Marth softly asked, running his hands along Roy's bare chest, pushing the shirt from his lover's body.

Roy didn't answer. He just waited until he felt Marth's fingers unbuckling his belt and slowly lowering his pants and underwear in one motion. "Well," Roy giggled, stepping out of his pants. "I still have one article of clothing left."

"I know," Marth said as he quickly began removing his own clothes. Once he too was naked, he walked around Roy, facing him. He slowly pulled his lover into a tight embrace, which was quickly returned.

"Mmmm, I love your warmth," Roy whispered. "But you know what else I like? Knowing where I am!" he laughed, pulling back.

"Before I remove your blindfold, you must first promise not to ever talk to anyone about what you see, understand?" Marth asked in a serious tone.

"Hmmm," Roy mused playfully. "Let's see…you have me blindfolded and naked, standing in the middle of some room in the basement of the unused portion of the mansion." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Ok Marth, you got a deal. I promise to never talk to anyone about what I see."

"Or this room," Marth interjected.

Roy laughed. "Or this room." He then felt Marth slowly removing the blindfold. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gasped slightly in surprise.

He was in a small room that was lit by at least a dozen small candles and oil lamps. The finished walls were decorated with numerous paintings and, as he looked down and wiggled his toes, he saw that the floor had a particularly soft and cushiony carpet. In one corner was a sizable four-poster bed with frilly draperies, but what really caught Roy's attention was a large tub, set into a platform in the other corner. It was full of steamy water and looked very inviting.

"What is this place?" Roy asked as Marth took his hand and led him to the tub.

Marth smiled as he climbed into the tub, helping his lover step in as well. He sat back and sighed contently. "Ahhh…this feels great."

"Marth…" Roy repeated, the same silly grin on his face since being un-blindfolded.

"Okay…okay," Marth chuckled. "But again, remember that you've sworn not to tell anyone."

"I know…I know…" Roy said, slowly sitting down into the relaxing water.

"Marth grinned and closed his eyes. "It all started with this Jacuzzi," he started.

"This what?" Roy interrupted.

"Oh…" Marth said, opening his eyes and reaching an arm out of the tub. He flicked a small switch and the tub instantly filled with swirling bubbles.

"Oh wow!" Roy exclaimed, looking around. "This is so cool!"

"And relaxing," Marth said, smiling a Roy. "Anyways, a few months ago, Princess Peach ordered a new tub for her bathroom, which is being remodeled. After this one had been ordered, she fell in love with another model so…this one ended up being a spare. When Mario found out, he got together with Luigi and created this room as a sort of…love nest…where people can bring their partners for a special night." Marth then looked seriously at Roy. "That's why it needs to remain a secret."

Roy was smiling warmly back at him. "And you wanted to make this a special night…"

"Well," Marth started. "Of course I wanted to make it a special night."

"And why's that?" Roy asked, moving across the tub and straddling Marth's outstretched legs.

Marth looked at Roy with a loving smile. "Because I love you," he softly said.

No sooner did the words leave Marth's mouth did Roy lean forward and kiss him passionately. He loved to surprise Marth, often doing so with his forwardness. Slowly parting his lips, he snaked out his tongue and licked the lips of the man beneath him.

Marth responded by placing his hands on Roy's backside and gently squeezing. He opened his mouth, allowing the intruder in to mingle with his own tongue.

"Mmmm," Roy moaned into the kiss, resting his body more against Marth's. He felt his awakening member rubbing playfully against its twin. "Getting excited, huh?" he whispered.

"Of course," Marth softly returned with a smile. "Just look what's in my hands." At that he gave a slightly harder squeeze on Roy's backside, making him giggle.

"Well you know, I do know a cure for that," Roy breathed, rubbing his erection against Marth's. He then sat up straight, causing Marth's member to rub along his smooth sack. With a mischievous grin, he started grinding against his lover.

Marth moaned slightly and reached up with his hands. "Two can play at that game," he said as he reached out and lightly began rubbing and pinching Roy's nipples, causing him to gasp loudly. "Like that, huh?" he chuckled.

"You know I do," Roy breathed, arching his back and offering more of his chest to his lover.

While still playing with one of the hard nubs, Marth reached down and began to slowly stroke his lover, causing him to moan throatily. "You know what I want, right?" he asked the redhead, who had all but forgotten that he was teasing his lover when he himself began to be played with.

With his eyes clenched shut, Roy simply nodded and raised himself up and rolled onto his hands and knees, the bubbling water just high enough to barely touch his chest. He arched his back slightly, thrusting his backside more out of the water.

Marth moved in behind him and gently rubbed Roy's smooth globes. "Now, tell me what you want," he whispered.

"I want you," Roy whispered. "I want to feel you in me." He sighed as he felt Marth's fingers trailing down and rubbing against his entrance. Then, he felt the familiar coldness as Marth prepared him.

"You want me in you?" Marth asked as he slid two slickened fingers into his lover.

"Damn it Marth, you know what I want," Roy whined, pushing back against the invading digits.

Marth smiled as he looked down at his lust-filled lover. He loved to be in control, to make the young man beg for satisfaction. He withdrew his fingers and put his prepared erection at Roy's entrance.

"Yeah…" Roy sighed. "Yeah…" He then whimpered as he felt Marth slowly pushing into him. "Just…like…that…" He gave another sigh as he felt Marth's pubes tickling his cheeks, knowing his lover was all the way in him.

Moaning slightly, Marth held still so Roy could get accustomed to him. He used this opportunity to gently rub his lover's back. "Ready?" he softly asked, getting a quick nod in return.

The slight pressure and minimal pain that Roy had initially felt immediately gave way to intense pleasure as Marth began to slowly thrust. "Marth," he whimpered. "Feels so good!"

"Yeah…" Marth softly said as he gripped Roy's hips, picking up the pace slightly. "You feel amazing."

The two continued making love in this fashion until Marth slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. Roy looked over his shoulder as Marth withdrew and sat back, the water now up to his chest. He smiled and turned around, crawling back to Marth and straddling his legs once again. Reaching down, he positioned Marth's slick member and quickly sat down on it, sighing loudly. He smiled as he stared into his lover's eyes and started rocking his hips.

Marth moaned, returning the love-filled gaze. "I love you," he softly said.

"I love you too," Roy smiled, leaning in and kissing him. He then gasped as he felt Marth's hands grip his hips, steadying them as he began thrusting up into him. "Mmmm…Marth…" he moaned.

The frothy warm water was adding to the sensations. Marth knew that he wouldn't last much longer. "Roy…" he groaned. He then leaned his head forward and started gently licking and sucking on one of Roy's nipples.

"Marth!" Roy gasped loudly. "Oh man…oh wow…" He wrapped his arms around his lover and held on as he increased his tempo. He then felt Marth's arms grip him tighter and heard him grunt loudly as he began to release into him. Roy immediately began clenching and releasing his muscles, milking his lover.

Marth was panting loudly as he held Roy tightly, trembling as he filled him with his seed. Eventually, he let out a huge sigh as he relaxed. He then lifted his head, and gazed again into his lover's eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Roy wiped an eye. Although he was very excitable to the point of brashness, he did have a soft side. It only made its rare appearance when he made love with Marth. "I love you too," he mouthed, afraid to speak. He instead leaned forward, resting his head against Marth's shoulder.

With his breathing slowly returning to normal, Marth continued to hold his lover, occasionally running his hand along his back. He then had an idea. "Hey…" he whispered, making Roy look up at him. "How would you like it I returned the favor?"

"You mean…" Roy started.

"Yeah, I'd like it if you made love to me like this." Marth said, a gentle smile on his face.

Roy slowly sat up and smiled. He looked around the dim, candlelit room. "How long can we stay here?" he asked.

"Until tomorrow morning," Marth replied.

Looking back at Marth, Roy smiled broadly. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

Marth laughed. "That's fine with me." He then realized as he looked at Roy's excited face that he was in for a long night.

(The End)


End file.
